OS : Le chasseur et la navigatrice
by ConteuseErrante
Summary: Une mini-série de One Shots sur Smoker et la navigatrice du G-5. Rien de bien méchant. Rated T pour les vulgarités.
1. Partie 1

G-5, unité spéciale crée pour faire le sale boulot. C'est là que tous les rebuts de la Marine sont condensés. Et j'y suis aussi. Je me présente,Sylvia Frost, navigatrice talentueuse, âgée de 27 ans, le mètre 75 qui va bien et un caractère indépendant bien borné. C'est grâce a ça que je suis là aujourd'hui. Personne ne m'a jamais soutenue.

"Une femme, navigatrice ? Totalement absurde !"

"Personne voudra de toi,p'tite fille."

"T'es pas faite pour ça."

Meme quand j'ai fait mes preuves.

"On te reverra bientôt. Rien ne sert de te dire au revoir."

"Tu vas revenir en chialant."

"Ou tu seras dans une boîte de bois."

10 ans que je suis toujours vivante et loin de mon île natale. Personne ne m'attend la bas et personne ne me manque. Et maintenant,faut que je me réveille, pour une nouvelle journée. J'ouvre les yeux et me redresse. Je tourne la tête vers ma colocataire binoclarde préférée et m'étire dans la pénombre.

-Debout,Tash'.

-Hmmmh...

Je souris et me lève, puis m'habille. Elle se lève et m'imite, je coiffe ma crinière en une tresse bordélique et enfile mes boots de combat. Je vérifie que mes bijoux sont bien a leur place et clippe un nœud floral dans ma coiffe. Prête je sors et marche dans les couloirs jusqu'à atteindre la cuisine, je pousse la porte et ne trouve que Smoker assis a une table, deux cigares au coin des lèvres et une tasse de café dans la main, concentré sur un tas de feuille. Je vais me servir du café et m'assois a coté de lui, il soupire.

-Salut,Smoky.

-Pour toi,c'est Vice-Amiral.

-Awww,t'as mal dormi ?

-Ferme là.

-T'es tout grognon,ce matin. C'est ce tas de paperasses qui t'emmerdes ?

-C'est plutôt toi.

-Mais non,moi tu m'adores.

-Je te tolère avec difficulté.

-Sans moi,t'es perdu alors tu m'adores.

-J'vais demander une mutation.

-Tu veux me quitter ?

-Moi,j'reste ici. Toi,tu te casses.

-J'vais trop te manquer. Tu annuleras la procédure dès que je serais sur un autre bateau.

-Ta gueule,Frost.

-T'inquiète, moi je t'adore meme si tu es grincheux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pour que tu me lâches ?

-Ton affection.

-T'en demande trop,Frost.

-Allez,raconte moi tout. C'est quoi ces feuilles ?

Il soupire à nouveau alors que je bois une nouvelle gorgée de mon café.

-Une nouvelle mission.

-Sérieux ? Trop cool !

Je prends le paquet alors qu'il proteste. Je le pose devant moi et lit la première ligne.

-De quoi ça parle ?

-On doit aller sur Punk Hazard.

-L'île de la bataille épique ?

-Ouais,si tu veux. Enfin, une île vraiment dangereuse.

-Pourquoi tu fais la gueule,alors ? Ça sent l'aventure,c'est génial.

-Frost,tu sais ce qu'est Punk Hazard ?

-Le cauchemar de tous les navigateurs.

-Et tu n'as pas peur ?

-Nope. J'vais m'éclater.

-On est morts.

-Pourquoi on y va ?

-Le Chapeau de Paille.

-Ça faisait longtemps depuis la dernière fois. Je crois que t'es un peu obsédé avec lui.

-J'm'en tape de ce que tu penses.

-Ça,c'est pas vrai.

-Ok,peut-être pas. MAIS je veux juste savoir ce que tu penses de la direction qu'on prend.

-On ? C'est a dire,nous deux ?

Il lève les yeux au ciel et expire un nuage de fumée grise. Un grand sourire étire mes lèvres.

-Bordel,Frost ! Tu peux pas être sérieuse,deux secondes ?

-J'adore te taquiner !

-Tu m'exaspères !

-Moi,je ne peux pas détester un homme tel que toi.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour t'avoir dans les pattes ?

-De très vilaines choses. Mais t'inquiète,j't'en veux pas,Smoky.

-Quand vas-tu commencer a te comporter en subordonnée normale ?

-Euh... Quand j'aurais plus de supérieur a embêter ?

-Alors je te vires.

-T'oserais pas.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Tu m'aimes.

-Pas du tout.

-Si,tu m'aimes.

-Je ne pourrai jamais aimer une telle emmerdeuse.

-Tu me détestes ?

-Tout a fait.

-Alors pourquoi tu restes là, à me tenir la jambe ? J'ai du boulot,moi.

Une veine bat sur sa tempe,je jubile. Je prends mon paquet et me lève. Lorsqu'il voit que je m'en vais, il se détends un peu et reste silencieux. Mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. Je me penche sur lui et lui susurre a l'oreille.

-A plus tard, mon p'tit tsundere-chan.

Je lui claque un baiser sur la joue et me barre en courant. Une tasse blanche vole en éclats sur la porte battante que je pousse nonchalamment, fière de moi. Je sautille de joie en me rendant dans la salle de contrôle.

-Mission accomplie. Direction Punk Hazard !


	2. Partie 2

**Hey, tout le monde. Voici la suite du chasseur et de la navigatrice. Bonne lecture et See ya !**

* * *

Elle l'énerve. Elle l'énerve tellement qu'il aurait pu la noyer. Enfin,ça c'est ce qu'il pensait pouvoir faire, quand il est relativement seul face à ses pensées. Quand il se retrouve face à elle, c'est une autre affaire.

Devant elle, il fait de son mieux pour ne pas perdre la face et il tente de la faire taire mais il sait qu'il ne peut la frapper. Déjà parce qu'il a besoin d'elle en tant que navigatrice compétente et ensuite parce qu'il ne veut pas perdre sa confiance.

Enfin,il est sure que si il la jette à l'eau, elle continuerait a l'emmerder donc ce n'est pas une raison valable. Mais il est sur qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre sa navigatrice. Une bande d'empotés comme ses hommes lui suffisaient largement. Si il faut en plus qu'il soit perdu, cela ne l'arrangeait pas.

Il a beau grogner après elle, la téméraire brune n'abandonne jamais et ce n'est pas pour lui déplaire. Même si il ne l'avouera jamais, elle est la seule chieuse qu'il tolère. Elle lui change les idées quand celles-ci ne pouvaient se détacher du Chapeau de Paille. Il ne déteste pas tenir la conversation avec elle et tout le monde sait que Smoker n'est pas l'homme le plus causant du monde. Lui,qui déteste recevoir des ordres à fait la rencontre d'une autre rebelle. Et leurs caractères indépendants et bornés n'auraient pas pu vivre sur le même bateau si elle n'était pas plus conciliante que lui.

Il la respecte. Frost est l'une des rares femmes dont la Marine peut se vanter. Elle a un sixième sens pour la navigation et est posée. Il sait qu'il peut compter sur elle en toutes circonstances et qu'elle n'est pas corrompue par les tentations qui gravitent autour d'elle.

Il soupire et secoue la tête. Depuis quand fait-il l'éloge de quelqu'un ? Surtout cette emmerdeuse de première. Il a bien d'autres problèmes comme l'appel d'un homme en détresse sur Punk Hazard intercepté par Mugiwara. Il se rend sur le pont et trouve ses hommes en train de torturer un pirate rescapé. Il décide de les laisser pour l'instant et se rend vers Tashigi et Frost qui discutent. Elles se tournent vers lui et la brune hausse un sourcil, ce qui l'agace déjà.

-Frost,le Log Pose.

-J'suis pas ton esclave.

-Arrête de discuter.

-Punk Hazard n'a pas de champ magnétique, le Log Pose ne sert a rien.

-Solution ?

-Tu pries et je réalise le miracle.

-J'ai jamais cru en Dieu.

-Tu peux croire en moi.

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

-Fais les bouger alors.

Elle acquiesce et se dirige vers la rambarde,clape dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention.

-Okay,bande de mollusques ! Toutes voiles vers Punk Hazard !

-Ha ! Non,mais elle se prend pour qui ?!

Un sifflement fend l'air et un chapeau se trouve planté par un couteau au mur. Tout le monde se tait, elle descend les escaliers et va récupérer son couteau puis se tourne a nouveau vers le groupe, très calme. Elle fait danser la lame entre ses doigts.

-Bougez vos couilles ou je vous castre.

-Oui,Frost-san !

Ils s'en vont dans tous les sens, rapides et efficaces et elle remonte, se poste à la rambarde et après avoir regardé le ciel et de chaque côté du bateau,elle donne ses ordres puis sort un mini-escargophone pour diriger le gouvernail en gardant un œil sur le ciel.

Smoker regarde ses hommes s'activer sous les directrices de la navigatrice et reconnaît qu'elle est efficace. Elle aurait pu facilement monter plus haut, avec cette étoffe de leader. Mais elle aurait dû abandonner son caractère bien trempé et elle n'aurait plus été la même. Alors qu'il se fait cette réflexion, il voit qu'elle se tourne vers lui et l'observe.

-Tu peux rentrer, je suis une grande fille.

-Ferme-là,Frost.

-Sérieusement, tu vas finir par me déconcentrer.

-Tu est sérieuse ?

-Pas vraiment.

-Comment tu fais ?

-Pour être aussi douée ? Je suis née ainsi.

-Non. Pour m'agacer.

-Ah,ca. Bah c'est toi qui réponds a ma provoc'.

-C'est vrai. Mais qu'est-ce que tu y gagnes ?

-Tes réaction sont magiques. Je ne peux plus m'en passer. Bordel, les gars, vous savez c'est où, tribord ?!

Elle se pince l'arrête du nez et décroche son escargophone.

-Si je trouve celui qui s'amuse a me faire tourner en bourrique, je lui promets un sale quart d'heure.

Aussitôt le bateau tourne à tribord. Elle regarde le ciel et les nuages.

-Bien. Arrête de tourner maintenant. Mais tiens la barre. C'est bon, vous pouvez arrêter de remuer. On est dans le bon courant !

A peine a-t-elle prononcé l'arrêt que les hommes retournent sur le pont,soulagés. Frost se tourne vers lui,un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-J'suis la meilleure.

-On est pas encore arrivés.

-Si je dis que je suis la meilleure,c'est que je sais qu'on va y arriver. Demain.

-Tu me fatigues.

-Tu veux un massage pour te remettre de moi ?

-Frost, t'es navigatrice, aux dernières nouvelles. Pas masseuse.

-Tu veux pas me faire confiance, de temps en temps ?

Il observe la brune, surpris par ses question et son attitude étrange. Mauvaise décision. Elle lui fait ses grands yeux et une petite mine triste. Il se surprend à répondre avec un ton doux, qu'il n'a jamais employé.

-Je te fais confiance. Tout le temps. Mais j'en ai marre que tu te moques de moi.

Elle penche la tête sur le côté et laisse échapper un "aww" de compassion. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui fait là ?

-Je ne me moque pas de toi, je te taquine. Il y a une différence.

-Eh bien,je ne vois pas la différence.

-On se moque des gens pour leur faire mal. On taquine ses proches pour faire passer un message ou simplement montrer son affection. Tu sais, je t'aime bien et j'essaye de te le dire mais si tu fermes les yeux,tu ne me verras plus.

Elle tourne les talons et rentre dans le bâtiment Et lui reste planté là. Totalement confus et déboussolé face à la... confession de sa navigatrice. Est-ce qu'elle vient vraiment de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait ? Une tape amicale le sort de ses pensées, il se tourne vers Tashigi, toujours abasourdi. Elle fronce les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que t'attends,chef ? Le déluge ? Mais va la rattraper ! Déjà que ca lui prend beaucoup de l'avoir avoué, tu ne va pas la lâcher comme ça. Je m'occupe du reste alors fonces.

Il se donne une claque mentale et rentre a son tour. Après quelques secondes,il presse le pas et reconnaît la veste militaire de la brune,debout dans le couloir, devant la cabine qu'elle partage avec Tashigi. Elle le remarque mais ne lui accorde pas un regard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je te fais confiance.

Elle soupire,tourne la tête vers lui et acquiesce. Il s'approche et la dépasse.

-Smo-..

-Les murs ont des oreilles.

Elle hoche la tête en silence. D'habitude,elle ne se serait pas laissée interrompre de la sorte, lui faisant regretter d'avoir stoppé sa bonne parole. Elle se contente de le suivre jusqu'à sa cabine.

Elle referme la porte alors qu'il s'assied à son bureau. La brune cherche un endroit où s'asseoir et se pose finalement sur le lit aux draps froissés. Le silence s'installe, elle attend qu'il parle. Il sait que c'est à lui de commencer le dialogue mais il est un peu décontenancé et ne sait pas par quoi commencer.

Inconfortable, il se relève et retire sa cape et ses gants,puis hésite un moment mais finit par éteindre ses cigares. Elle ne se plaint pas mais il est conscient que la fumée est plus toxique pour elle que pour lui alors il consent a se séparer de sa "drogue".

Il s'appuie contre son bureau et lui fait face. Elle regarde ailleurs. Pas par terre parce que ça serait trop cliché mais en tout cas,elle tente de lui cacher ses yeux. Il expire profondément pour se donner du courage. C'est qu'elle réussit à le déstabiliser, en plus.

-Premièrement, pourquoi tu est sur le point de pleurer ?

-Trop d'hormones, peut-être ?

-Sérieusement ?

-Je me sens d'une stupidité affligeante.

-C'est vrai que c'était plutôt déstabilisant, mais considère le fait que je suis resté planté sur place, comme un idiot. Alors je crois que je suis le plus stupide, surtout pour ne pas avoir remarqué avant.

La jeune femme pouffe de rire et il fronce les sourcils,se demandant pourquoi elle se moque de lui.

-Je ne me moque pas. C'est juste que je trouve adorable le fait que tu t'excuses de ne pas avoir pu observé avant mes sentiments parce qu'en fait, je suis restée assez discrète, prenant un ton léger. Et les énigmes féminines ne sont pas le fort des hommes.

Il approuve son commentaire et s'élance dans sa deuxième partie,un peu plus compliquée à reconnaître à voix haute.

-Deuxièmement, je ne peux nier que tu es une personne incroyablement narcissique et arrogante mais tu est aussi une navigatrice talentueuse sans qui nous serions en train de couler. Tu es sans aucun doute une emmerdeuse de première mais surtout une femme que je respecte et que j'admire. Ces sentiments et le fait de les admettre est très soudain pour moi. Alors,tu veux bien me laisser le temps de venir vers toi ?

Sylvia l'observe longuement. Lui,le chasseur blanc, froid et colérique, a déposé les armes devant elle.

La brune finit par acquiescer lentement et ouvre la bouche pour poser une dernière question.

-Alors... Tu veux bien prendre soin de moi ?

-Je pense que le contraire est plus plausible alors si tu veux bien de moi, je ferais de mon mieux.

La navigatrice rit avec douceur et le blanc se surprend à penser qu'il veut encore provoquer ce sourire de soie sur ses lèvres fines. Une idée lui vient en tête.

-Ceci étant réglé, l'offre du massage tient toujours ?

Elle le regarde un instant et il sait tout de suite qu'elle va le faire tourner en bourrique avant de lui donner sa réponse. Mais il sait ce qu'il veut.

-Je ne possède pas de titre officiel ni de diplôme.

-Alors je vais voir si tu as un talent caché.

-Je suis partante. Si tu veux bien te donner la peine de retirer ta veste et de t'allonger sur le ventre.

Il s'exécute et détourne le regard alors que je retire ma propre veste. Je précise qu'il me reste un t-shirt sans manches. Mais bon, il est timide.

-Un problème ?

-C'est... vraiment nécessaire ?

-Vaut mieux que je sois libre de mes mouvements. Mais t'inquiète pas, si t'as peur de me sauter dessus, j'ai mes bijoux pas loin.

Je tapote mon set de poignards assaisonnés au granit marin qui ornent ma cuisse. Il soupire et je souris, lui faisant signe de s'installer. Il se couche sur le ventre et je m'assieds sur son postérieur. Je fais craquer mes phalanges face a cette montagne de muscles et de nerfs.

Je commence par les lombaires et il se tend dès que je pose mes mains sur lui.

-Détends toi, j'vais pas te bouffer.

Il grogne et attrape un oreiller. Je commence a remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale et redescend le long de ses omoplates. Juste pour faire un diagnostic. Et le résultat ne m'étonne guère.

-Si tu continues de tout prendre sur toi, tes nœuds vont s'amplifier. T'es une vraie boule de nerfs.

-Tu as vu quel genre d'idiots je commande ?

-Et encore... Tu n'as pas les commentaires sexistes 24/7. J'ai beau leur botter le cul, je crois qu'ils sont masochistes.

-Le G-5 n'est pas l'endroit rêvé pour un boulot tranquille.

-Personne de sensé n'y met les pieds.

Je continue mes pressions et selon la zone, je fais des cercles ou je me contente d'appuyer les paumes ou les doigts. Il s'est nettement détendu et je sens que les nœuds se dénouent et que les nerfs se relâchent. Je termine en traçant la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale.

Voyant qu'il ne réagit pas, je me penche en avant et écoute sa respiration. Je chuchote ma conclusion.

-Mission accomplie, Vice Amiral tsundere-chan.

Je me relève discrètement et quitte la cabine, un sourire aux lèvres. Une bonne chose de faite.


	3. Partie 3

Et voilà un dernier one-shot qui clôt cette courte série. En espérant vous avoir plu. A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !

* * *

Sur Punk Hazard.

Smoker vient de voir les Chapeaux de Paille ainsi que des enfants géants sortir et rentrer à nouveau dans le bâtiment. Il regarde Trafalgar pour une explication.

-Tu m'as menti.

-Je suis aussi surpris que toi par leur arrivée.

-Laisse moi passer maintenant.

-Sûrement pas. Room.

Le chirurgien crée sa sphère et lorsque il entend un bruit sourd, il se retourne pour voir son navire décoller et léviter à l'envers. Il sait déjà ce que le grand corsaire a prévu de faire mais il ne peut s'empêcher de penser à la seule idiote à qui il a ordonner de rester sur le navire. D'ailleurs un cri strident déchire l'espace.

-Oïiiiiii ! Abruti de chirurgien !

Cela a au moins le mérite de surprendre l'interpellé.

-Chasseur blanc. Qui-est-ce ?

-Une femme avec qui il ne vaut mieux pas se battre. Ma navigatrice.

-Elle vient de m'insulter ?

-Laisse moi partir, espèce d'idiot !

Il ne peut retenir un sourire devant le cran de Sylvia. Si elle lui parvient vivante, il lui offre un dîner.

Trafalgar soupire et se retourne pour s'occuper des Chapeaux de paille qui fuient. Alors qu'il fait son affaire, Smoker sent une présence à ses côtés. Il se tourne vers sa subordonnée qui fronce les sourcils.

-T'as peur de rien.

-Pas de mourir en tout cas.

Au son de la voix féminine, le pirate se retourne et observe la brune.

-C'est vous, la navigatrice du G-5 ?

-Ça dépend des jours.

-Comment avez vous réussi a trouver cette île ?

-J'ai suivi l'odeur de pourriture.

POV Interne.

Smoker s'impatiente. Je souris et me recule. Puis lentement, je me retire du champ de bataille.

*Je vais me promener.*

*Ne meurs pas en chemin.*

*Ça vaut pour toi aussi. Ce type est pas si négatif que tu ne veux bien le croire mais si tu veux te battre, fais toi plaisir.*

Je me pose en hauteur et regarde autour de moi. Après un temps, le Chapeau de paille arrive sur le dos d'un centaure alligator. Je me rends ensuite à l'abri temporaire choisi par Smoker et évalue la situation. Smoker et Tashigi ont échangé leurs corps. J'observe la confusion des soldats et éclate de rire. Ils se tournent vers moi et semblent surpris.

-Frost-san ! Ou étiez-vous ?

-On a cru que vous aviez disparu !

-Je vous ai manquée ?

-T'arrives toujours au bon moment toi.

Les soldats s'écartent et je m'avance vers Smoker emprisonné dans le corps de Tashigi et il lève les yeux au plafond en sachant qu'il ne pourra pas échapper à mon sarcasme.

-T'es mignonne toi. Depuis quand tu te travestis ?

-Ta gueule Frost.

J'esquisse un sourire.

-Je l'aime bien, ce chirurgien.

-Pas moi.

-Tu devrais montrer un peu plus de reconnaissance. Il t'a offert l'occasion de passer un moment dans...

-Sylvia ! Il n'y a rien de drôle dans cette situation !

Je me tourne vers Tashigi et lui offre un sourire maléfique, ce qui lui fait aussitôt regretter de m'avoir interrompue.

-Tu vois Smoker, tu devrais rougir plus souvent, ca te va bien.

-Frost, j'vais m'énerver.

-T'es pas drôle, _**colonel.**_

-Non, Frost-san ! Vous vous trompez !

-C'est fait exprès ! Bande d'idiots.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as vu chez le chirurgien ?

-Une alliance. Avec le Chapeau de paille. Et des sourires.

-Rien d'autre ?

-C'est tout pour l'instant mais je n'ai pas terminé ma ballade.

-Okay. Tu continues ton chemin ?

-Oui, il faut que j'aille remercier Trafalgar pour ce spectacle unique.

-Tu es vraiment cruelle, Sylvia-chan.

Je fais un clin d'œil à Tashigi et lui souffle un baiser, ce qui la fait rougir.

-Ça va s'arranger. Allez, à plus, bande d'idiots.

Je fends le groupe de soldats et me dirige vers l'arrière du laboratoire pour trouver Trafalgar qui en sort et qui tue un homme en combinaison. Il m'aperçoit et me reconnait.

-Hey, je voulais te remercier d'avoir échangé les esprits de Smoker et de Tashigi. Ça m'a bien fait rire.

-Tu devrais penser à t'enfuir au lieu de me remercier.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je suis censé te tuer.

-En effet. Mais je sais que tu ne le feras pas.

-Qu'est-ce qui me retient ?

-Ton plan.

-Je n'ai pas de plan.

-Dans ce cas, tu ne verras pas d'inconvénients à ce que je t'accompagne voir Chapeau de Paille ?

Il plisse les yeux dans ma direction et se prépare à créer sa room.

*Je sais que tu vas te rallier à lui pour tenter de battre un des quatre empereurs.*

La surprise se lit sur son visage mais il se renfrogne rapidement.

-Allez fais pas la gueule, j'suis la pour t'aider.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu sais qui est le traître au sein du G-5 et je suis sûre que Smoker se ferait une joie de lui mettre un poing.

-Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte ?

-J'ai envie de revoir Luffy, ça fait un bail.

-Tu vas tenter de le capturer ?

-Nan parce qu'on est tous dans la même merde.

-Tu es plutôt intelligente mais le fait est que je ne peux prendre de risques.

Il crée sa sphère et disparaît. Je grimace et soupire.

-Ça, c'est pas cool ! Abruti de chirurgien.

Je tends l'oreille et commence à marcher au pif. Après plusieurs minutes, je trouve les ruines d'un laboratoire et écoute le silence. Des exclamations proviennent alors de ces ruines. Je souris et entre discrètement. Les Mugiwaras sont réunis avec Law et des enfants géants endormis et enchaînés. J'écoute le rapport de la situation et souris en apprenant que Luffy a accepté l'alliance. Je monte sur les anciens réservoirs pour les surplomber. J'aime bien faire mon effet d'entrée. Je profite du moment ou Law proteste contre l'idée d'aider les enfants pour faire mon apparition.

PDV Externe.

-Vous les avez adoptés, ces gosses ?

Usopp et Nami sursautent à l'entente de la voix féminine et lèvent la tête vers la source de la voix. La navigatrice pirate est la première a reconnaître l'identité de la femme qui les surplombe et recule d'un pas alors que Trafalgar Law fronce les sourcils, agacé.

-Toi !

-Encore...

-Hey ! Ça faisait un bail, pas vrai ?

-T'es qui, toi ?

La brune saute de son promontoire et atterrit devant Luffy, la mine boudeuse.

-Hé, je pourrais me vexer, là...

-Luffy, c'est une marine !

-C'est vrai ?

-C'est là qu'on tente de me ranger. J'suis la navigatrice du G-5, Sylvia Frost, tu te souviens vraiment pas ?

Le brun fronce les sourcils en tentant de se souvenir puis après un moment d'intense réflexion, il finit par être frappé par un éclair de mémoire.

-Ah ouais ! C'est toi, qu'est avec l'enfumeur !

-Exact. Rassurez vous, je ne suis pas venue pour vous arrêter.

-C'est toi qui jette les couteaux ?

-Yep.

-Donc qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

-Je me promène simplement. Mettez vous dans la tête que j'suis la navigatrice, je ne me bats qu'avec ceux qui m'emmerdent. Et je ne fais pas de distinction entre les Marines et les Pirates.

-Oh bah c'est bon ! T'es pas méchante.

-C'est ça.

-Luffy ! T'es trop naïf ! Elle est dans le camp ennemi !

-Elle pourrait te mentir, Luffy.

-Alors je suis dans la même catégorie que le **grand corsaire** là bas. Franchement, si vous croyez en lui, vous pouvez me faire confiance.

-Mmh.. Je suppose qu'on n'a pas le choix.

-Assez discuté, on perd notre temps.

Ils discutent de leur plan et ennuyée, je me retire et rentre dans le laboratoire pour aller me promener.

Bien plus tard.

Le festin de la victoire se tient joyeusement. Les deux camps normalement opposés rient ensemble. Une bruit sourd résonne. Smoker et Law, se tenant en arrière de la fête tournent leurs regards vers le tunnel censé être bloqué par des roches énormes. C'est alors que les roches s'écartent et une ombre marche au milieu de ces roches lévitant silencieusement. Le cœur de Smoker rate un battement quand il reconnaît le corps frêle émergeant à la lumière. Il la voit tituber vers lui et se retrouve près d'elle en quelques secondes. Elle est noire de poussière mais réussit à esquisser un sourire malgré la douleur.

Elle fait un pas de plus et ne s'arrête que lorsque que son front repose contre l'épaule de l'homme qui pose une main soulagée sur la tête de sa subordonnée. Aussitôt, les pierres tombent, elle relâche la pression.

-Elles..sont lourdes.. les pierres.

-Je me suis inquiété pour toi...idiote.

-Aww.. Adorable.

Il sourit et supporte sa navigatrice jusqu'à Trafalgar qui la regarde, incrédule.

-Comment tu as pu survivre ?

Elle ouvre les yeux et le regarde puis sourit.

-Je dois... encore emmerder... pas mal de gens.

Le chirurgien acquiesce et esquisse un sourire.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Un peu.. fatiguée.

Le pirate regarde le Marine et hoche la tête puis il tend un bol de soupe chaude que Smoker prend.

-Elle s'en remettra.

-D'accord.

Le vice amiral se concentre alors sur Sylvia qui garde les apparences en forme mais il sait qu'elle tient difficilement éveillée. Il l'assoit sur ses jambes et la laisse se reposer sur lui. Elle l'a mérité et ça ne le dérange pas tant que ça.

Il lui donne a manger à son rythme. Elle reprend doucement des forces. Assez pour garder les yeux ouverts et manger toute seule. C'est alors que les soldats se mettent a boucher la vue aux enfants sur le point de partir. Après quelques instants, ils se mettent à pleurer.

-Si on ne... fait rien pour les haïr...

-On va finir par les...

-Adorer !

Il soupire longuement de désespoir et sent le corps de Sylvia remuer, elle rit.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour me coller une bande d'idiots pareils...

-N'empêche que tu ne veux pas les voir mourir, ces idiots.

Elle lève un sourire moqueur vers lui et il soupire.

-Fais pas trop la maligne.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Je suis fragile.

-Tu es juste fatiguée.

-Pas faux. Mais ca ne me dit pas ce que tu vas faire de moi si je te nargue trop.

-Je vais te flanquer au lit et tu seras punie.

-Je ne suis pas une gosse.

-Je n'ai pas la même impression.

Après que les enfants soient partis, les Chapeaux de Paille mettent aussi les voiles. Puis les soldats du G-5 se mettent a discuter bruyamment avec les anciens hommes de Vegapunk.

PDV Interne.

Je me lève doucement mais surement et sens ma tête tourner. Aussitôt, Smoker se redresse.

-Pourquoi tu te lèves ?

-Il fallait que je te demande la permission ?

-Je ne suis pas responsable si tu t'évanouis.

Je hausse les épaules et indique le groupe d'hommes.

-On va voir ce qu'ils complotent ?

-Ils arrivent.

Je tourne la tête vers quelques élus dont Barbe Brune fait partie.

-Smoker-san, les combinaisons de Vegapunk peuvent nous permettre d'aller chercher nos hommes pétrifiés.

-On peut aller les récupérer ?

-J'aimerais aussi secourir mes hommes.

Il acquiesce et aussitôt, tout le monde part se changer. Quelques temps après, une dizaine d'hommes partent dans les décombres du tunnel et après avoir remercié le vice amiral, le centaure part avec eux. Mais des exclamations résonnent encore. Le reste des soldats regardent les deux autres corps des membres capturés. Ils ont été décapités par Trafalgar Law mais sont toujours vivants.

-Ce sont des pirates de Doflamingo.

-Il va venir les récupérer.

-Et nous faire subir un interrogatoire.

En parlant du loup, le grand corsaire débarque et manipule nos hommes pour qu'ils se tirent dessus.

-Il a l'air enragé.

-Il ne sait pas à qui il s'attaque. Ne viens pas m'aider.

Je le regarde et acquiesce. Cet ordre,je l'accepte. Parce que je n'ai pas encore assez de puissance pour toucher un grand corsaire. Smoker se téléporte derrière le grand blond.

-Ne touche pas à mes hommes si tu ne veux pas que je te pulvérise.

-Tu es là,Smoker. Tu vas pouvoir me dire où sont partis ces crétins !

-Tu te trompes. Je ne sais pas ou ils sont partis.

Il le sait. Et pourtant il ne dit rien. Je pince les lèvres, sachant déjà la réaction du Joker. Ils commencent a se battre et montent dans le ciel en s'envoyant des coups que chacun évite. Sans sa jitte, le combat est inégal. Et lorsqu'ils reposent pied a terre, il est déjà essoufflé.

Les soldats s'avancent alors pour l'aider et Doflamingo semble les attaquer en premier. Je sais qu'il va attaquer en traître ! Je fais bouger des morceaux de la montagne et m'écroule à genoux, le souffle coupé. Mais je donne un coup dans un morceau de deux mètres de large pour le faire passer devant les soldats. Smoker me devance et étale une fumée en barrière,Doflamingo en profite pour lui lacérer le torse. Je serre les dents et repose doucement le morceau de roche à une dizaine de mètres du grand corsaire.

Il tourne la tête vers moi et je détourne les yeux, les dents serrées et les poings blanchis. Il s'avance vers moi, un sourire malsain plaqué sur son visage.

-Quelle sage décision de ne pas t'attaquer a moi ! Tu me dis où sont partis les pirates ?!

-Ceux que vous cherchez ne sont pas ici. Alors à quoi vous sert de vous attaquer au G-5 ? Nous ne sommes pas des poupées.

-Je dois bien me défouler un peu ! Pourquoi tu ne me regardes pas ?

Je lève la tête vers lui et le fusille du regard.

-C'est bien mieux comme ça ! C'est toi qui as soulevé ce rocher ?

-Si j'avais pu le faire, je vous aurais assommé.

Il éclate de rire et me prend à la gorge, je me sens quitter le sol et il m'amène devant Smoker mais ne me repose pas.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas regardé le spectacle ? Tu ne tiens pas à lui ? Regarde le !

Sous la force de sa main, j'ouvre les yeux et le vois, haletant et en sang. Je referme les yeux et entends à nouveau ce rire sadique et les plaintes des soldats. Le corsaire s'assoit violemment sur le vice amiral qui crache du sang et mes pieds touchent à nouveau le sol mais il ne me lâche pas.

-Je vais tous vous tuer !

Alors qu'il abat sa main tendue vers le visage de Smoker, il s'interrompt suite à la voix d'un autre homme.

-Attends une seconde.

Du coin de l'œil, je reconnais Aokiji et me fige. C'est vrai que la température avait chuté quelques secondes plutôt.

-Écarte toi, c'est mon ami que tu tiens.

Doflamingo tourne la tête vers l'ancien Amiral, surpris. Il me lâche et pose sa main sur la gorge de Smoker qui respire avec difficulté. Aussitôt, la glace se forme sous les pieds d'Aokiji. L'autre sourit et se jette sur le vice amiral mais il emprisonné par la glace, je saute au bon moment et certains soldats se retrouvent piégés par cette glace qui se propage la glace se brise à nouveau, Doflamingo a fait un bond en arrière et fait face à Aokiji, essoufflé.

Ils se toisent un moment puis Doflamingo tourne la tête vers moi, je recule d'un pas.

-Ton pouvoir est intéressant. Devrais-je te tuer ?

-C'est fini.

Le grand corsaire me sourit une dernière fois et s'en va. Les hommes s'approchent pour panser Smoker pendant qu'Aokiji s'assoit. Je me pose de l'autre côté et regarde Smoker ré-ouvrir un œil. Je fusille les soldats du regard et ils prennent leur distances.

-Sans toi, je serais mort.

-Le destin m'a conduit a toi, rien de plus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu est venu faire sur cette île ?

-Je voulais te voir.

Kuzan se tourne vers moi et je secoue la tête.

-Je suis la navigatrice. Si je ne peux pas savoir où je vais, personne ne part.

-D'accord. Tu dois garder un œil sur Doflamingo, un des 7 grands corsaires et le roi de Dressrosa. Il est très différent de Hancock. Préviens Sakazuki et dis aux amiraux de se tenir prêts. La situation risque d'empirer rapidement et ce ne sera pas beau à voir. Je t'aurai prévenu.

L'ancien Amiral se relève et dit aux soldats que sa venue doit rester secrète puis il s'en va a son tour. Les soldats veulent venir mais je les arrête d'un signe de la main. Moi aussi,je souhaite parler.

-Il voulait me tuer.

-Il a vu ton pouvoir.

-Il ne sait rien. Pour lui, je ne peux soulever que des roches plus lourdes que moi.

-D'accord.

-Ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est que ce n'est pas à nous de nous occuper de lui. Le chirurgien a son plan et le Chapeau de Paille y est impliqué.

-Qu'est-ce que tu suggères ?

-Pour le G-5, du repos. Il nous faut un commandant en état de marche.

-D'accord.

Après quelques heures, un bateau nous prend en charge et ils prennent Smoker pour l'emmener a l'infirmerie. Je vais me trouver un lit et m'endors dès que ma tête touche l'oreiller.


End file.
